


How to kill boredom?

by MilaRaynd



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Parody, Sexual Humor, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaRaynd/pseuds/MilaRaynd
Summary: Kaisuke did not know how or what to do that night, but a peculiar idea crosses his mind and it works.





	How to kill boredom?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Akira and his characters belong to Katsuhiro Otomo, I use them because they make me hot more than the summer sun, especially Yamagata hehe

He was bored with nothing to do, he took about thirty minutes in which he watched the roof from his bed, he was wearing his pajamas as it makes times he was trying to sleep but he could not, then he took the task of seeing some adults magazines he had stolen from his father's old trunk.

Well, his mind began to work, the girls who appeared were very attractive: and his imagination began to fly. The truth is that he had never been with a girl, his sex life -if he had one-, it was depressing, Kaneda and Yamagata seemed to enjoy the bunch of women who came to their beds, Tetsuo was fine with Kaori, although he did not know if these two had been consummated, but at least Tetsuo had someone. And then there was him, fourteen years old and more sacrosanct than ever. 

"I wish I was Yamagata". He snorted, it was not difficult for him to have someone or Kaneda, those two were so lucky. Being honest, if he were a girl he would like to be with Yama, he was a tall guy and his complexion was quite attractive, besides that bad boy attitude made him even more handsome. 

"What the hell?”

He thought, for some reason, he began to feel that his pants were squeezing him, Kai noticed that there was a bulge forming in his crotch. Really, just starting to talk about his best friend? Was the boy attracted to him? No, no, surely it was his mind that was running out of control. However, it was not bad if he imagined himself as a girl and being with Yamagata, right?

He would probably be a small girl and would not have a very voluptuous body, maybe it would be like those flat and pretty girls, he was very tender, which is why many women told him that they preferred to have him as a friend, because it seemed they saw him as his younger brother which they had to protect. Then she would be a small, flat and tender girl, her hair would be short and she would be sure that Yama would love her, maybe even they would be in a relationship.

He imagined being held behind Yama on his motorcycle, then arriving at the boy's apartment and having Yamagata begin to do the most interesting things, start touching her thighs and kiss her, letting him caress her back and slowly bring his hands up to her chest . Yama surely had a lot of experience in how you treat the ladies. It was a great combination, a tender girl with a bully boy.

Kaisuke realized that it was working, the temperature of his body was rising as well as that of his member "Damn it, I think I'm sick". He snorted when he realized that he was excited to think about Yamagata. "But, I imagined myself as a girl, so it does not count". He did not even believe it himself.

"Hey Kai, I thought that ..." Someone had entered to the room without warning.

"In adittion Yamagata is handsome, it's not my fault ..." Kai realized that there was an intruder in his room, that intruder had heard what he said, that intruder was the same Yamagata that entered in his room without calling him before and he was in front of him, seeing him in his pajamas and with a bulge in his crotch and his hand inside his pants.

"Oh... man are you okay?”  
"Jaaa, Yama, uh yeah, I just smoked something before sleeping". He answered nervously, but why were these things happening to him? "You did not hear what I said, did you?

"Relax man, I know I'm handsome. Go on, touch yourself, I'll wait for you in the living room". Yamagata did not look uncomfortable or anything, he said it so naturally. "I'm glad to know that I make men and women get hot". And he laughed after closing the door.  
Kai did not know what to say or what to think, at least his friend had not reacted in a bad way, that was great because he knew he would not say anythin. But anyway, whatever Yamagata thought of him, he had to finish what he started, maybe he discovered a new way to kill boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ... what can I say? I wrote this because I remembered many of the crazy things that go through my mind and here it is. I love Kai, well, I love them all , but this time I wanted to focus on my little baby Kaisuke because I fucking love him.
> 
> Be free to leave your comments, specially if you find a mistake! 
> 
> Have a happy week!


End file.
